Fin de Año A veces los deseos se hacen realidad
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione decide irse de la ciudad antes de fin de año. Ron la echa de menos, pero no le ha dicho que la ama y quiere que se quede, al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco le ha dicho a él que le ama. Totalmente Ron y Hermione.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K.Rowling y no percibo ninguna compensación económica por esto, solo lo hago por diversión.**

Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, que es mi favorita.

Gracias por leerlo.

* * *

_Fin de Año_

"_¡Dios mío¿Qué hago aquí_?" pensó.

Había huido. En su momento es lo que le pareció más correcto, pero ahora que estaba ahí, tan sola y triste, se daba cuenta de que por más kilómetros que pusiera de por medio, los sentimientos no entendían de distancia.

Y, allí estaba ella. En New York. Apunto de despedir el año separada de todas las personas que le importaban de verdad.

Times Square esta repleto de gente, Aún no sabía como conseguían poder bailar, aunque a los demás parecía que no les molestara la falta de espacio. Su amiga también parecía estar pasándolo bien.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –pregunto en voz baja más para si misma que para obtener respuesta de otra persona, pero si hubo respuesta.

-¡Estas apunto de asistir al mejor final de año del mundo! A eso habías venido ¿No? –le contesto una chica sonriendo mientras bailaba en la calle.

-No debería estar aquí.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédula, ya no bailaba y tenía cara de resignación- ¡OH! Por favor, no empecemos otra vez, Hermione.

-No, Sussan. No empieces tú, otra vez. No sé porque he venido. Me había peleado con Ron, vale. Pero, esta no es manera de arreglar las cosas.

-¡Mira, Hermione¡Es él el que tiene que arreglar las cosas! Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Hermione bufó, sabia que su amiga tenia toda la razón. No había sido ella la que se había empeñado en no formalizar la relación, no había sido ella la que iba por ahí diciendo que no tenia pareja, no era ella la que decía que eran amigos, no era ella la que decía que podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas. Siempre era él.

Pero, en el fondo, ella sabía que era porque él tenía miedo de que ella rechazase una relación formal con él. Y los escasos momentos que habían vivido de verdad juntos, eran mucho para ella, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

Nunca le había dicho lo mucho que le costaba respirar cuando le tenía cerca, lo difícil que le era no mirarle cuando estaban trabajando, lo feliz que se sentía cuando la rozaba o como podía perder el raciocinio con tan solo el roce de sus labios. Nunca le había dicho lo mucho que le amaba.

Y ahora estaba peor que antes de irse. Porque al enfado por la indecisión del chico se sumaba su sentimiento de culpa y la tristeza por tenerle tan lejos.

-Tengo que volver.

-No, Hermione. Si vuelves él nunca te tomara en serio. En cada pelea que tenéis siempre eres tú la que da el brazo a torcer. Por una vez, que sea él. Y si no vuelve arrepentido por todo, es que no te quiere lo suficiente.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciéndole mucho daño. Quizás era eso, quizás él no la amaba. Nunca se lo había dicho, quizás era por eso. Sintió como si el peso del mundo cayese por completo sobre sus hombros y contuvo, como podía, el llanto que amenazaba con explotar. Se sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

_¿Qué he hecho mal?_ se preguntaba.

Sabía que su relación nunca había sido normal. Primero eran amigos, habían crecido juntos, habían vivido mil aventuras, siempre juntos. Cuando descubrieron el destino que le esperaba a Harry, es unieron a él y lucharon juntos. Buscaron los Horcruxes, los destruyeron y mataron a Voldemort. Todo eso juntos, siempre, como amigos. Quizás por eso no sabían ser otra cosa que amigos. Había tanta amistad entre ellos que el ser pareja no era fácil. Sé conocían demasiado, pero en ese terreno eran como completos desconocidos.

Recordaba los pocos besos que habían compartido y sentía la angustia crecer en su interior. Siempre habían sido casi besos robados. Se los habían dado antes de partir hacía una misión de la que no sabían si volverían con vida o no. Quizás por eso se los habían dado. Porque era posible que no hubiese otro momento nunca más.

Cuando termino la guerra Hermione pensó que todo seria más fácil entre ellos. Que podrían empezar una relación normal. Pero él nunca se acerco a ella para proponerle que empezaran una relación. Desde la caída de Voldemort solo se habían besado una vez, cuando ella despertó en San Mungo. Hermione pensó que ese beso era el principio de algo más, pero no lo era. Porque después de ese beso, su amado se marcho para ayudar a cazar al resto de Mortífagos que quedaban sueltos. Ella no pudo ir con ellos, estaba herida. Cuando ya salio del hospital, ellos aun no habían vuelto, no sabia donde buscarles. Acabo sus estudios mientras recibía escasas cartas de sus amigos contándole sus avances, y empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siempre se le habían dado bien los idiomas y su diplomacia e inteligencia pronto le abrieron las puertas de los cargos más importantes. Con todo esto, llegaron los viajes. Al principio, eran cortos y pocos, pero con el tiempo cada vez eran más abundantes y largos.

Para cuando todos los Mortífagos estuvieron encerrados y sus amigos volvieron, ella ya era la jefa del departamento. Tampoco fue tarea muy dura, ya que había habido tantas bajas que los puestos libres eran más que los ocupados. Cuando les vio después de tanto tiempo, dio gracias porque estuvieran bien. Pensó que ahora ya podrían vivir su amor sin miedos, pero no fue así. Ninguno dio el paso de acerarse al otro y eso hizo que entre ellos tan solo hubiera hostilidad.

Quizás nunca la amo de verdad, pero la besaba porque creía que iba a morir. Para tener algo de ella que llevarse a la tumba.

"_No, eso no es posible. Sé que él me ama" _se dijo a si misma.

Mientras, en la otra punta del mundo. Una familia esta preparándose para irse al Big Ben a celebrar el nacimiento del nuevo año.

La gente iba y venia por todo el comedor con cosas en la mano. Todos, excepto un hombre joven y pelirrojo, que estaba tirado en un sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ron. ¿Se puede saber a que esperas? Deberías estar arreglado. Harry no tardara en llegar.

-Yo no voy.

-¿Cómo que no vas? Vamos a ir todos, tú incluido.

-Ginny, déjame en paz ¿vale? No voy a ir.

-¡Eres imposible! –bramo la joven.

Se encogió aún más dentro del sofá, puso su mejor cara de enfadado y giro la cara a su hermana que lo miraba con enojo.

"_¿Por qué se ha ido¿Tampoco le importo?" _se sentía muy desgraciado.

No sabía como habían llegado a esa situación. Siempre pensó que todo sería fácil entre ellos cuando Voldemort y los Mortífagos ya no estuvieran, pero no lo era. Si era eso posible, se había complicado aún más. Y al volver y verla a ella convertida en la jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siempre viajando y muchas veces viajando con otros jefes de Departamento, una idea le lleno la cabeza. Él no era lo suficiente para ella.

Ella era inteligente, guapa, fuerte y capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, en cambio, él. Él era pobre, torpe, feo, no muy listo y menos brillante.

"_El tonto amigo de Potter"_ así le habían llamado más de una vez.

Había luchado junto a Harry hasta el final, pero ningún periódico le nombro. Harry era la noticia, él solo fue una de las muchas sombras que acompaño a Harry en su viaje. Lo que no sabían es que el viaje que emprendió con Harry era de más de doce años, él no se había separado de Harry en ningún momento, desde que tenían once años. Harry había tenido muchas sombras que le habían acompañado en sus viajes, pero nadie estuvo tanto tiempo como él a su lado.

Pero a la gente eso no le importaba.

Un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacía el origen del ruido y vio como las llamas de la chimenea se tornaban verdes. Harry apareció entre ellas.

-Ron¿Qué haces así¿No vas a vestirte? Faltan menos de seis horas para fin de año y tenemos que cenar.

-No voy a ir. Estoy cansado. Prefiero quedarme en casa.

-Es por Hermione ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que mi estado de humor depende de ella? –grito el pelirrojo levantándose del asiento.

-¡PORQUE LO ÉS! –grito de pronto la voz de Ginny mientras esta bajaba por las escaleras, ya vestida y peinada.

Harry enmudeció al verla, estaba preciosa.

-Ginny, déjame en paz.

-Ron, eres imbécil. Si le hubieras pedido que se quedara, lo habría hecho. Pero como parece que no sabes nada de mujeres, y menos, de Hermione, tan solo te quedaste callado.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz! –amenazo el joven.

-Pero, Ron. Ginny tiene razón. Hermione se fue porque tú no le dijiste nada para que se quedara.

-¿¡Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE LE TENIA QUE DECIR!? –Grito- Hermione, por favor, no te vayas, te amo. Quédate con el perdedor de Ron, yo te daré todo lo que tengo… ósea… ¡NADA! Porque como no tengo nada. –dijo el chico mientras movía las manos de forma exagerada, emulando lo que parecía una obra de Shakespeare.

-Cada día estoy más convencida de que mama bebió durante tu embarazo. –dijo la pelirroja con una mirada de absoluto convencimiento.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse por ese comentario.

-¿¡Y tu de que te ríes!? –pregunto Ron colérico.

-Ron, lo de "Quédate con el perdedor de Ron" y todo eso sobraba, muy melodramático para ti, pero lo demás estaba bien. –le contesto Harry.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como Hermione, una chica tan inteligente, guapa y con un montón de admiradores, los rechaza siempre a todos. ¿Por qué será? –se puso la mano en la barbilla como pensando.- ¡Ah! Si. Ya lo sé. ¡PORQUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI! –termino señalando con un dedo a su hermano.

-Si… ya. De mí, que bueno. Perdona si no me rió de tu chiste, estoy intentando batir un record mundial de tiempo sin reír. Si quieres seguir riéndote de mi, estaré en mi cuarto, partiendo por la mitad de la risa.

Y diciendo esto, salio del comedor, subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama.

A los pocos minutos de tranquilidad, escucho unos nudillos picando a su puerta. Su madre entro en la habitación, se acerco a él y se sentó en la cama, pasándo los dedos por el pelo de su hijo.

-¿Sabes, Ron? Eres igual que tú padre.

Ron levanto una ceja y miro a su madre sin entender a que venia aquel comentario. ¿Le estaba diciendo que él también se quedaría calvo?

-Él también se creía menos importante de lo que era. Siempre pensaba que los demás tenían más derecho que él sobre las cosas. Por eso le costaba tanto ascender en el Ministerio.

-Mama, soy muy joven para preocuparme por si ascenderé o no. Además, soy Auror, que era lo que quería ser.

-No te hablo de trabajo, Ron. Te hablo de todo, de la vida. Cuando conocí a tu padre, me enamore de él. Fue amor a primera vista. Pero pasaron años hasta que él se decidió a decirme que también me quería.

Ron se incorporo y se sentó junto a su madre, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía.

-Él pensaba que yo no le haría caso porque era pobre. Mi familia no era rica, pero no éramos pobres. Y yo era bastante popular en la escuela. Más de uno estaba loco por mí, y por eso tu padre tenia miedo de acercarse a mí. Lo que pasa es que yo era más lanzada y al final fui yo la que se declaro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Lo que te quiero decir, es que tú eres igual que él, pero Hermione no es como yo. –sentencio Molly.

Ron comprendió lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Ella esperaba que él se declarara.

-Pero, tengo miedo. ¿Y si me rechaza?

-Hijo mío. No conozco a Hermione tanto, pero creo que no me equivocaría si dijera que ella hace años que esta enamorada de ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-La he visto sufriendo cada vez que te ponías en peligro como si tú fueras lo más importante de su vida. Estoy segura de que te quiere.

Ron miraba a su madre con los ojos brillantes, deseaba creer lo que le estaban contando. Ese era su mayor deseo, que Hermione le amase tanto como él la amaba a ella.

-¿Crees que debería escribirle?

-¿¡Escribirle?! –Exclamo Molly- ¡Creo que deberías ir a buscarla!

-¿A buscarla? Pero… esta en… ¡En New York!

-¡Ya sé donde esta ella¡Lo que no entiendo es que haces tú aún aquí!

De pronto las cosas que su madre le decía cobraron sentido. No entendía que hacia ahí, debía estar con ella, debía decirle que la amaba y traerla de vuelta al lugar de donde nunca debió marcharse.

-¡Tienes razón¡Tengo que irme!

Y diciendo esto se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación a toda prisa. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se acerco a Harry.

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunto a su amigo.

-¿Quién¿Tú hermana? Ha ido a buscar…

-¡No! –Interrumpió Ron- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-En… New York. –contesto Harry temiendo que su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco, puesto que los dos sabían donde se había marchado Hermione.

-¿¡Acaso eres tonto!? –Pregunto Ron incrédulo- ¡AHORA¿Dónde esta Hermione ahora¿Dónde iba a celebrar el fin de año?

-¡Ah¡Eso! Dijo que iría a Times Square. ¿Porque?

-Porque allí es donde debo ir a buscarla.

-¿A buscarla¿Vas a buscarla? –pregunto Harry con una más que evidente sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Si¿Sabes de alguna chimenea cercana que este en uso?

-Pues, creo que sí, que hay una en la 45 con Broadway, en una pequeña discoteca, se llama… -Harry intentaba recordar el nombre- ¡Timmy's! Pero, Ron, estará lleno de gente, no la podrás encontrar, faltan unos minutos para las doce.

Ron se acercaba a la chimenea mientras Harry le hablaba.

-Lo sé, por eso tengo que darme prisa. ¡Deséame suerte!

-¡SUERTE! –gritaron su madre y su hermana desde las escaleras.

-¡A TIMMY'S! –grito Ron y sintió que su cuerpo era engullido por la llamas mientras su amigo le decía un "Buena suerte" que apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

Estaba dando vueltas por miles de chimeneas, nunca pensó que habría tantas conectadas a la Red Flu. Llevaba más tiempo del normal dando vueltas.

"_Pero, voy mucho más lejos de lo que suelo hacerlo, supongo que será normal tardar más" _pensaba.

De pronto sintió que dejaba de dar vueltas y callo al suelo de un lugar bastante ruidoso. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, habían con cajas de bebidas amontonadas por todas partes, parecía un almacén. Mientras se incorporaba una mano le toco el hombro.

-¡Hola¿Has venido para el fin de año? –le gritaba una joven morena para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-¡No! Bueno… si. Pero, vengo buscando a alguien.

-¿A quien?

-No creo que la conozcas. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a Times Square?

-¿¡Ahora!? Te va a ser imposible, la gente ya llega hasta la 47. ¡Ya es casi medianoche!

Deberías haber llegado antes si querías reunirte con alguien.

-¡Lo sé! Pero, necesito llegar ahora. ¿Cómo voy?

-Es muy fácil. Ve hacia donde haya más gente. No tiene perdida.

Salio del almacén lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no creerse lo que la chica le había dicho, no debía ser tan difícil llegar al Times Square.

Nunca antes había pisado alguna, pero no había duda que era una discoteca. Estaba oscuro y las únicas luces que estaban encendidas eran focos de colores y unos lásers que describían formas y colores en una pantalla. La gente bailaba al ritmo de una canción que le hacía sentir que su esternón podría salirse de su pecho, si en el almacén había ruido, en la pista era insoportable. Había pantallas gigantes que imágenes que incitaban a dejarse llevar por la lujuria y el descontrol, chicas en ropa interior bailando en podiums y chicos semidesnudos sirviendo chupitos por la pista. Le costo llegar hasta la salida, pero pensaba que a partir de allí todo sería más fácil. Cuando alcanzó a abrir la puerta sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo.

La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, era imposible andar. La gente se agolpaba unos contra otros en un burdo intento de desplazarse hacía un punto del que procedían unos potentes rayos de luces.

-No llegare nunca.

Se aparto de la puerta como pudo e intento caminar hacía delante, pero le era imposible. Todo el mundo quería ir en la misma dirección y era obvio que el punto al que se querían dirigir ya esta tan lleno que no cabía ni un alma.

"_Ron piensa, piensa. Tienes que llegar a donde esta Hermione" _

Volvía a intentar desplazarse hacía adelante y, a base de empujones, codazos y algún que otro pisotón, consiguió moverse un par de metros. Pero no eran suficientes.

"_A este paso jamás llegare al principio. Pero, ella no tiene porque estar al principio" _

Era cierto y no lo había pensado hasta ahora, ella no tenía porque estar al principio de esa calle. Había tanta gente que era posible que ella tampoco hubiese llegado a Times Square. Podría estar detrás de él o más a su izquierda. Podría estar en cualquiera de las calles que rodeaban la gran celebración. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de recorrer mucho espacio en poco tiempo. La aparición sería buena en cualquier otro caso, pero necesitaba moverse sin perder la visión de lo que le rodeaba.

"_¡Ya esta¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?"_ pensó.

-_¡Fumicorpus! –_lo pronuncio en una voz tan baja que ni él mismo lo pudo escuchar, pero, sin lugar a dudas, había funcionado.

Su cuerpo ahora es una especie de nube de humo que podía moverse con total libertad por toda la calle, se desplazó unos palmos por encima del suelo y se dispuso a sobrevolar la zona hasta que la encontrara. Recorría las calles atestadas de gente sin que nadie se percatara de que él estaba allí. Le pareció verla varias veces, pero solo eran chicas que se parecían a ella, con el pelo encrespado. Faltaba a penas un minuto para que acabase el año y no la veía por ninguna parte. Necesitaba encontrarla pronto. De pronto, a lo lejos, vio una joven y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era ella. La había encontrado, estaba tan solo a uno metros de él. Se acercó al suelo y cuando lo toco pronuncio el hechizo que le devolvería el cuerpo a su estado natural.

_-¡Finite Incantatem! _

-Hermione. Deja de pensar en él de una vez. Él no estará pensando en ti. –le decía la morena.

-No puedo. Lo siento, no puedo. No debería haberme ido así.

-¿Y como se supone que te tendrías que haber ido¿Pidiéndole permiso? –exclamo la joven enojada. -¡Olvídale¡Se termino¡Empieza de nuevo!

-Pero….

-¡Pero NADA! –sentencio Sussan. -¡Faltan unos segundos para que acabe al año¡Haz borrón y cuenta nueva!

-Quizás tengas razón y deba olvidarle.

-¿Quizás¡No¡Tengo razón! –y diciendo esto agarro a su amiga del brazo y la hizo poner de frente al reloj- ¡Ya sabes que al dar las doce se puede pedir un deseo¡Mira! Ya empieza la cuenta atrás.

-¡DIEZ! –gritaron todas las voces al unísono.

Ron se acercaba poco a poco donde estaba Hermione, ahora que la tenia tan cerca se le olvidaban las palabras, que hacía tan solo unos segundos, ensayaba que le diría. Estaba tan hermosa.

-¡NUEVE!

Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar, seguía avanzando lentamente hacía ella. Notaba que sus manos empezaban a temblar.

-¡OCHO!

Ya podía distinguir su voz entre la del resto de la multitud. Estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¡SIETE!

Sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo tan frenético que pensaba que no era saludable. Las rodillas habían decidido unirse a la danza temblorosa de sus manos.

-¡SEIS!

La tenía tan cerca que ya podía ver el color de sus ojos, de ese marrón tan dulce que eran capaces de enloquecer a cualquiera que osara mirarlos más de un segundo.

-¡CINCO!

Vio una lágrima salir de esos ojos y se sintió desdichado. Estaba llorando y se la veía muy triste. Y todo era culpa suya, suya y de su miedo.

-¡CUATRO!

Extendió su mano hasta casi rozar el hombro de Hermione. Quiso decir su nombre, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta cuando escucho la frase que Hermione dijo en ese instante.

-Tengo que olvidarte, Ron.

-¡TRES!

Le había visto. Le había visto y no quería amarle. Ya era tarde para él, había sido un idiota.

-Te quiero, Ron. –seguía hablando Hermione mientras las miles de personas de su alrededor coreaban los segundos que faltaban para que terminase el año.

-¡DOS!

-Lastima que tú a mi no. –termino la castaña.

"_¡Eso es! Ella cree que yo no la amo"_ pensó Ron.

-¡UNO!

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparo para pedir lo que más ansiaba en ese mundo.

-¡CERO!

-¡Deseo que Ron me ame! –dijo en un tono tan bajo que Ron no sabía si lo que había oído era real o solo eran sus deseos.

Termino de extender el brazo hasta tocar el hombro de su amada. Hermione se giro hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando le vio, suspiró.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?"_ pensó Hermione.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2001! –grito la multitud mientras se abrazaban.

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione. –pero esto fue lo único que una joven castaña escuchó.

Ron se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacía sí. La beso con todo el amor que tenía dentro y sintió que tenía algo que le ardía en todo el cuerpo, pero no le dolía. Tenia mil hormigas caminando por su estomago, haciéndole cosquillas y su corazón cabalgaba a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Hermione se entrego con pasión a ese beso que le acababa de devolver la vida. Ron la amaba, había ido a buscarla para decírselo. No había duda, la amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba. Sentía que todo el dolor que había sufrido por él durante esos años había valido la pena, porque, al final, él la quería. Necesitaban estar juntos aún más tiempo, necesitaban el tiempo que les había sido robado. Todo aquel que perdieron en discusiones. Escucharon a lo lejos el retumbar de más de mil petardos. ¿O eran sus corazones? No lo sabían y no les importaba. Porque, por fin, estaban juntos.

Se separaron de su necesitado beso y se miraron a los ojos. Solo vieron amor.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron.

-Entonces ¿Volverás conmigo a casa?

-Mi casa solo estará donde tú estés.

Se agarraron de la mano y desaparecieron entre la multitud. Y, todavía se cuenta, que el lazo que les unió aquella noche, no se ha vuelto a separar jamás. Que su amor es más grande y puro cada día. Y, es que, si los piden en el momento justo, a veces, los deseos se hacen realidad.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Creo que lo aclarare lo del horario porque mucha gente me lo pregunta.  
Bien...  
Antes de escribir el fic ya sabía que entre Londres y New York hay una diferencia cinco horas.  
Aunque, ahora he añadido una frase más, para terminar de aclararlo.  
Cuando Ron esta en casa con su familia y llega Harry, este le dice;  
_-Ron ¿Qué haces así¿No vas a vestirte? Faltan seis horas para fin de año y tenemos que cenar.  
_Veis, faltan seis horas... por lo tanto, en New York falta una hora para fin de año...  
Ron se encierra en su habitación, sube su madre, charlan un rato y se va a buscarla cuando queda muy poco para las doce, más o menos, media hora.  
Antes, no ponía lo de las seis horas, aunque yo pensaba que se entendía bien.  
Espero que ahora ya no hayan más problemas.


End file.
